


Daddy's Favorite Lolly

by watsonholmes



Series: Daddy Sherlock and His Jawn [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shota, Shota John, Shotalock, Size Difference, Smut, mentions of fingerfucking, shotajohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D-daddy.." John breathed, voice small. </p><p>At that, Sherlock stuck his tongue out and gently pressed it on his boy's nipple. John whimpered and put his little boy hands on his daddy's shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Favorite Lolly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/gifts), [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



> This is ShotaJohn. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Oh! unbeta-ed. unbrit-picked. So, sorry for some mistakes.  
> Will enable the option where unregistered users couldn't see this (privacy reasons)  
> This is not my first attempt at smut. But, this is the first smut I have ever finished because I can't write smut for some reason.
> 
> Dedicated to michi_thekiller and chosenofashurha bec they love ShotaJohn.  
> Mun, I'll make a Jim/ShotaJohn soon because I know how much you love Johniarty, after all, you made me love Johniarty.  
> <3

John was on his back lying on Sherlock's bed, his shirt lay somewhere on the floor; his little pink nipples and his soft creamy torso was much too appealing for his Daddy. Sherlock was slowly pulling John's zip down to reveal his pants, red, of course. Such a beautiful color on that creamy skin. For now Sherlock let the pants on as he moved his mouth directly over John's left nipple. Wide-eyed, the little boy looked at his daddy with wonder. He knew his daddy would take good care of him, besides, he'd been such a good boy all day.

"D-daddy.." John breathed, voice small.

At that, Sherlock stuck his tongue out and gently pressed it on his boy's nipple. John whimpered and put his little boy hands on his daddy's shoulders.

"D-da!" he couldn't quite manage to utter the next syllable as Sherlock laved on it, making it hard. A low hum to show his approval of the taste was all that was heard from Sherlock as he continued licking his nipple. Sherlock took his left hand and thumbed John's other nipple; sometimes rolling it between his index finger and thumb, giving it a squeeze every once in a while. John was writhing on the bed under Sherlock's ministrations, his eyes wide trying to focus on something, anything, but it was all futile.

Moving his playful teasing from the little boy's left nipple, Sherlock began attacking the boy's right one. With his right index finger, Sherlock lightly, teasingly pressed John's very wet nipple; it was still hard, getting harder from the attention it's getting. He replaced his tongue with his thumb.  _Like a videogame controller that John has,_ he thought to himself.

They looked at each other, John wanting an explanation for all the sensations he was feeling; Sherlock's pupils blown wide from arousal. He has always dreamt of seeing, feeling, and tasting John like this. His Jawn. His little boy. Such a good little boy for daddy. Always for daddy.

He felt this overwhelming feeling in his chest that made him want to kiss John. So he did. He lowered his lips on John's slightly open lips. _God, he was already panting from this,_ Sherlock thought with delight. He kissed John sweetly on the mouth and John kissed him back.

 _This was Daddy showing him how much he loves his Jawn,_ the boy thought as the man licked John's lower lip.

He was startled by this action so Sherlock stopped and pulled back. "L-lick, Daddy? Like a lolly?" John asked sweetly.

"Yes, baby, like a lolly. Because you taste so sweet so good for me Jawn. You're daddy's lolly. You're his favourite flavor. I love tasting my Jawn." John glowed under all the praise his daddy was showering him with.

"Can Jawn lick too, daddy? Pwease?"

"Of course, love anything. Anything at all for my beautiful boy." Sherlock, still lightly thumbing John's nipples let Jawn lick his lips. It was glorious. Everything about John was glorious.

"Jawn? Can you please open your mouth for daddy?" he asked. John nodded and did as he was told.

Tasting John, feeling his mouth with his tongue, Sherlock seemed to never get enough of his little boy. As he explored his mouth, John felt something he has never felt yet. There was something weird and hot below his belly.  Something there he couldn't understand.

Sherlock’s own cock making its interest known even more. However, he didn’t let his discomfort, the tightness in his trousers get in the way of indulging in his exploration on John. Sherlock stopped his assault on John's mouth and began kissing the boy's throat.

"Daddy… Something's weird. Da-Daddy…"

"What is it, Jawn?" he cooed, his lips teasing his earlobe.

"My tummy daddy. I feel like... Like I wanna pee but I don't." Confusion evident on the sweet boy's face. If he didn't do this right, the kid might start crying.

"Let Daddy look okay, love?" John only nodded, his fingers touching his still tingling lips.

He bent his right elbow and leaned on it to see what Daddy was going to do. Then, he saw it. His pants, there was a wet spot on his pants. _Did I pee? Oh no, Daddy would get mad, now he won't lick me anymore! I won't be his favourite lolly anymore._

"I'm sowwy, Daddy, I didn mean to pee. Sowwy!" John was clearly upset by this. Cupping his cheeks, Sherlock smiled at his little boy trying to calm him down by stroking it with his thumb.

"Shhh, luv, shhh. Daddy isn't upset. In fact, Daddy is very pleased with this. Shhh… Look at me, honey. Look here." John opened one eye to peek, to see Daddy, to hope Daddy was really pleased and not upset.

"You're pweased?" John had trouble with his L's and R's whenever he was upset. Sherlock always felt bad when he heard it.

"Yes, I am, luv. This is really really good. Jawn made Daddy really happy." His smile was contagious--too contagious that John couldn't help but hide behind his hand and giggle.

"Daddy, it feels really weird. Like it's hot? And inside my belly button feels hot too." John explained with vigor, trying to let his Daddy understand.

"I know, baby." Sherlock caressed John's thighs, his thumb making small circles in John's inner thighs. He felt his little boy shiver. Wide-eyed, John deadpanned, "That was odd"

"Is it a good kind of odd?" John nodded enthusiastically.

"You know, Johnny, You have a very special lolly here as well. A lolly Daddy would absolutely love to taste" Sherlock started, his thumb continued to make patterns on his skin, sometimes dipping inside John's pants. "Would you let Daddy taste your very special lolly, Jawn? Please?"

John could not believe what he just heard. _Daddy said please?_ Whatever it was, John knew he had to give it to his Daddy. He just had to. "Yes daddy."

"I'm going to take off your pants now, luv" Sherlock began. He lifted his hips up and John let Daddy take his pants off and throw it somewhere on the floor. Heat was once again pooling in his belly. This time, it felt more intense. He was confused, but he trusted Daddy with all his heart.

"Now, Johnny. Just lay down and let Daddy taste you okay. Just feel Daddy's tongue tasting you." John slowly laid back down. His left hand clutching at the bed sheet and his right hand hovering near his hip. Frankly, John did not know what to do. It was best to just follow his Daddy.

Mouth watering, Sherlock gave a tentative lick on John's small erect penis. The boy jumped at the sudden wet tongue licking down below. Down there. Sherlock blew air to the area he had just licked and thought fondly what it would look like when John got older. He decided it was a thought he'd save for boring nights.

He spread John's legs even more. Looking so vulnerable and delectable, Sherlock couldn't refrain from giving his own erect cock its due attention. The moment John went into his room, his cock jumped to attention as he thought of all the things they could do tonight, and every night after this one. So, to ease his discomfort, he unzipped his trousers, making quick work of it; grabbed it along with his pants and pushed it down near his knees. His cock sprang out of its confinement free. The air was cool around his now-exposed very aroused cock. Pre-cum was leaking at its tip. He gave it a few slow exquisite strokes all the while still licking and tasting John. He had never been this hard before, he thought.

He resumed caressing John's thighs as he licked John's cock and sometimes his balls. His hand would crawl up to John's chest and massage his nipples making it harden once more. It was incredibly gorgeous and even more arousing whenever Sherlock hears his John whimper and moan and writhe under him. So vulnerable. John was so innocent. Sherlock should at least feel some sort of _what's the word?_ guilt over what he's doing to John. He has tainted John's purity. Right now, though, he could not care less as he was intent on sucking the head of John’s cock; his tongue teasing his slit.

John gasped and writhed and thrashed on the bed trying to place all the sensations he was feeling _where?_ somewhere. It's as if he might explode from what Daddy's mouth is doing to his…parts.

"Daddy. Daddy. _Daddy_.." John moaned endlessly as if in prayer. " _Please_ Daddy, please!" _Please…what?_ He didn't even know. All little Jawn knew is that if his Daddy kept this up, something would happen. Good? Bad? He wasn't sure. He could barely think. John was tugging at his hair. His other hand clutching the bed sheet for dear life. "Please, Daddy" he choked out.

"Tell Daddy what you want, love. Tell Daddy." He grabbed behind John's knees spreading him even more. John's hips lifted off the bed, his knees against his chest, and Sherlock can see John's tight pink hole enticing him to taste, to lick, and to take. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop himself from tasting that hole if someone put a gun to his head. _John. John. John_. A lovely parallel to John's endless chants of Daddy's. Lick. Taste. Feel. Suck. Take. Such carnal desire. Such base instincts took over him. He would hate himself if he didn't love what he was doing so damn much.

Giving in, Sherlock licked John’s hole with such enthusiasm. At the contact, John tensed and his hole tightened even more.

“Daddy?” John asked.

“So sweet, Jawn. So delicious. So good for Daddy. Relax John. I’m here to take good care of my sweet precious boy.” Sherlock managed before laving John’s hole. After a while, John’s hole relaxed. Sherlock was able to dip the tip of his tongue in that warm hole. Sherlock had now set a rhythm. Little did John know that he was canting his hips as much as he could to meet his Daddy’s tongue.

So warm. So _so_ warm. Sherlock wants to feel all that warmth and tightness around his cock someday. John would let him, of course he would. John loved him, as much as he loved his little John. He would prepare John, he’ll start with his tongue just like he’s doing now then he’ll use his pinkie to get John going. After a while, he’ll use his middle finger. Oh what a sight that would be. Sherlock growled at the thought. To see John fuck himself on Sherlock’s fingers. He can’t decide whether John would be on his back or on all fours, or maybe ass up in the air. Although, John would probably want to see his Daddy. The first time, he’d do it to John lying on his back. After letting John fuck himself with Sherlock’s middle finger, he’d add his index finger. He’d take it slow, mindful of John’s small body. Pepper him with praises to keep John relaxed. He would lick John all over to numb the pain due to stretching his hole. Then, Sherlock would add a third finger. His ring finger. All three fingers scissoring and curling inside John, all that tightness and heat. Working John open requires patience, he normally didn’t have patience, but for John, he would be the most patient man in the world just to make sure he would be able to penetrate John’s innocent hole with his thick hard cock, pounding John into the mattress, relishing the feeling of being inside his Jawn writhing underneath him with his hands holding on to his Daddy for dear life.

He had to come back down to reality, the reality where he is fucking John with his tongue. He didn’t want to come, while thinking of other things, albeit those other things involved John and sex. John was now clutching Sherlock’s hair, a bit painful, but all the more pleasurable. He licked a stripe form John’s wet hole to the base then to the tip of his boy’s cock. John was red all over. He was sweating, just as Sherlock was.

“Daddy. S-something’s c-coming ou--!” John wasn’t able to finish that sentence. He was coming. For the first time in John’s life, he was having an orgasm, and his little boy frame shook as he rode out his orgasm. Sherlock just held him. His hand stroking John’s cock through all of it; whispering sweet nothings in John’s ear.

“I’m here, love. Just here. Let go. So beautiful, Jawn. So beautiful. You make daddy feel so good. Such a sweet precious boy. So good for daddy. My Jawn. Mine.” Sherlock whispered, his lips touching John’s earlobe.

John gradually stopped shaking, his eyes slowly opening, his brain trying to reboot. John felt, well, he felt bloody fantastic (but don’t tell his daddy he thought a bad word). John opened his eyes, refocusing and the first thing he saw was his Daddy smiling up at him. He was half on top of Sherlock, his head on Sherlock’s chest as he drew small patterns down John’s back. All John could do was smile his lazy boyish smile. Sherlock was completely naked under him. _When did that happen?_ John thought. Daddy gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Jawn?” Sherlock started, voice soft. John looked up at him. “What you did was really good, Jawn. What you had is called an orgasm.” John formed the O with his lips, mouthing the word, trying it out before speaking it aloud.

“A orgasm?” John asked.

“Yes, Jawn. _An_ orgasm. It’s when you feel so good because of what you are doing to your penis or any other part of your body. Then from the penis something thick and white is going to come out called the semen. But I licked it all up cause I love how you taste, Jawn. It is a normal thing and you proved to be a brave little boy when you did that.” John practically glowed at that. Sherlock felt proud he was able to explain it to John.

“Does ev’ryone do it, Daddy?” He asked.

 “Yes, everyone has orgasms. Although achieving them varies depending on the person. That’s something we could talk about when you grow up a bit more, okay?”

“’Kay” John let it go.

“In fact, Daddy would like to have one really soon. Now would be a good time, Jawn. Will you help Daddy in his orgasm?” Sherlock asked.

John nodded vigorously, able to get his energy back. “What do I do, Daddy?”

Sherlock instructed him how he likes his cock to be held and pumped and stroked. He didn’t ask him to suck on it. Yet. It was for another pleasurable time. However, John took initiative. Having found his “big brave boy” strength, he leaned forward and licked the slit of Sherlock’s cock. A few tentative licks with John’s hands on his cock stroking him for it to be all over. Sherlock, a groaning mess under his little boy’s attention, patted John’s head lightly to still him.

“I’m. I’m coming, Jawn.” And John, clever brilliant John resumed stroking Sherlock’s cock enveloped by John’s intertwined hands. John looked on as his daddy’s cock pulsed and shot thick white liquid that landed on Sherlock’s chest and abdomen. Some of it dribbled down John’s hands.

“Daddy! You orga-- You orgasmed!” John said excitedly.

Sherlock, for his part, had his eyes closed, savouring the feeling of his orgasm. This is the hardest he has come in his life. And under John’s hand. Sherlock blinked sleepily trying to focus on John when the sight nearly made him come once more. His little Jawn was licking the come that dribbled on his fingers! He put one finger (sometimes two) in his mouth and sucked happily, trying to determine whether he liked the taste or not. Sherlock was not prepared for this sight at all. He was dazed, and groggy; spent and sated. He was about to tell John to come snuggle with him when John spoke, tongue lapping on his index finger.

“I like how you taste too, Daddy.” John said with a smile, a bit slurred because of the attention his finger was getting.

“Come here, baby” Sherlock said his own voice coming out a bit slurred as well. In the middle of the bed, John and Sherlock snuggled. Daddy pulled the duvet over both of them completely unbothered by the drying semen on his torso. They were easily lulled to sleep smiles on their faces as they retired for the night.

 It was the most perfect night, in their opinion. And it was a perfect start to this new adventure between Daddy Sherlock and his Jawn.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone or support any sort of underage relationships in real life. Any sexual relationship between an adult and a minor in real life is rape and abuse, and perpetrators should be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.


End file.
